


i'll be a gun, and it's you i'll come for

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers AU, SoRiKai are just mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful than blood staining Roxas's hair, and he tells him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be a gun, and it's you i'll come for

They laugh when Axel's shown his new partner, and Axel understands why. The kid (definitely a kid, no matter how much he glares and pretends) looks about twelve instead of his supposed eighteen, with wheat-blond hair and eyes the approximate color of the ocean Axel's always wanted to visit. He's short and there's baby fat still around his cheeks (how old is he, really?) and Axel doesn't think he's ever seen a more innocent-looking brat, though maybe Demyx might have had him beat when he joined at the age of fifteen all those years back.

Axel tolerates the laughter, because one they're his superiors and two, he kind of wants to laugh himself, even if it might come out a bit hysterical, because how the hell is he supposed to teach this child how to become a cold-blooded murderer? He didn't sign up for this, not at all, but now he's stuck with the boy and so he leads him to his room.

Roxas doesn't talk at all while Axel shows him around the castle, doesn't speak a word, and Axel doesn't know if that's comforting or nerve-wracking, because shouldn't he be saying something? Asking about where things are or how stuff gets done or some shit like that? Axel hasn't been a teenager in a long time, but he vaguely remembers being a really annoying asshole, especially to authority figures. But Roxas stays quiet while Axel gestures towards his room, door freshly painted white with a small fourteen painted on a plaque beside it, and shuts the door behind him with a final-sounding 'click' when he ventures inside.

He's a strange one, Axel thinks while he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and heads back to the kitchen, but Roxas might turn out alright if he can learn what Axel's got to teach him because no one can bend the rules better than Axel, and bending rules is how you survive in Organization Thirteen. So Axel relaxes while he shuffles through the cabinets for something to eat, because he'll keep Roxas safe.

* * *

The minute Axel sneaks into a mark's house with Roxas, he regrets every nice thing he's ever thought about the kid. The blond trips twice up the stairs, and Axel has to grab Roxas's mouth to keep him from swearing while he listens for the homeowners, palms sweaty and neck flaming red in nervousness. It's a long, quiet two minutes before Axel releases his partner, glaring and shoving a finger into his face to tell him in no uncertain terms he better get it together before Axel murders him too.

They creep up the stairs, Roxas hanging back while Axel investigates carefully. It's a simple house, two stories, only bedrooms and one bath up on the second floor. They leave the children's rooms alone, gliding past silently, because there's no need to add that to their conscious, and the bedroom only has one occupant when they finally manage to get there. Axel does it, silent knife to the throat, while Roxas stands in the corner and watches, blue eyes wide but oddly calm considering he's now an accessory to murder. Axel wipes the blade off on the sheets, and motions the other back down the stairs, where he pauses to snatch a nice-looking watch from the entryway table. No need in leaving it there for someone that's dead.

"So that's it?"

Axel startles, hand reaching towards his knife before he realizes that it's Roxas talking, not someone coming after them. Vaguely, Axel realizes that this is the first time Roxas's spoken to him. "What's it?"

The look he receives could probably melt flesh, and Axel wonders where the hell he learned the look from. "I mean," Roxas speaks slowly, like Axel's an idiot, as they head down the sidewalk, "that's it? We're done for the night?"

Axel nods, teeth clicking as his mouth snaps shut, and he doesn't look at the other as they walk back to the hideout, breath forming ghosts in the night air.

* * *

Roxas kills the next mark, knife as silent as it's wielder, and Axel takes him to a bar to celebrate. Or so he says. Axel's the only one to get drunk, and of course it's not his fault that they're cornered in the alley behind the bar, not at all.

Roxas disagrees.

"What the hell are you _doing_ ," he snarls, back to the wall, knife in his hand. "This is your fault. I _asked_ you if you knew the place, did anyone else come here, did you _look_ at the people inside before you barged in, and you said yes!"

"I said," Axel begins stiffly, knife-point wavering between the two men in front of him while he eyes the smaller of the two, "I _thought_ so. God, Roxas, give me a break, I'm three thirds of the way to truly smashed and you're kind of ruining it."

"Me? What about them!" Roxas explodes into action, knife stuck in the chest of one man while the other is quickly dispatched by a fist to the face. Axel doesn't even manage to stab his knife at something before there's bodies on the floor and blood on his partner's face, and in the next minute they're running from sirens.

It may be the vodka, but Axel doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful than blood staining Roxas's hair, and he tells him so. It's worth the elbow to the face, and the split lip that results, because Roxas wears 'embarrassed as hell' pretty damn well.

* * *

Axel doesn't know what happened, but what he does know is that Roxas is laying on top of him in what seems to be yoga pants and a tank top, there's blood on a pile of rags on the floor, and wine bottles across the room. He runs a hand through his face while he sits up, rolling his blond friend off the side of the bed, and thinks about when the hell they could have possibly gotten a hotel room because all he remembers of the night is shots, rum, and more shots.

Roxas sits up and glares, lower lip stuck out, hair knotted and smushed to one side, and Axel smiles at the stripe of blood up his cheek.

"Where the fuck are we." Roxas's voice is low and rumbly with sleep, and he swipes the back of his hand across his eyes before glancing at Axel, standing up and stumbling over glasses on the way to the bathroom.

Axel shrugs, scratching his chest while he pulls his phone out, humming and checking his email. "No idea, but we're supposed to be in Ontario. Does it look like Ontario out there?"

"Nope," Roxas replies from the bathroom, sink running as he brushes his teeth with a finger. "Looks sunny and warm."

Axel checks the phonebook, groaning and flopping on his back. "Texas," he intones, wrist across his eyes. "Texas. We're so fucking dead, Rox, it's not funny. How did we get to Texas? Take a left on the road to the asshole convention instead of a right?"

There's a thump as Roxas lays beside Axel, then a snort. "Probably. I'll blame you, don't worry."

"Wouldn't dream of it going any other way."

The two of them lay there for a while, and Axel thinks somewhere in the back of his mind that this, just being here with Roxas, is the best thing he's done in a while, even if he'll get his ass kicked once they get home.

* * *

Roxas turns white as a sheet when they receive the details for their next mission, and he grabs the manila folder before Axel can blink, gripping the papers with one hand, the other coming up in a wave.

"I've got this one."

Axel shrugs and lets him walk off, because he sees no reason to fight Roxas for it.

* * *

 

Axel finds a reason why he should have fought Roxas for it, right at the moment the blond turns on him with a gun, and the brunet in the bed leaps up with a goddamn sword.

"Roxas." Axel starts slow, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the other gripping his knife firmly. "What the ever-loving hell do you think you're _doing_."

They're in the house of one Sora Greenbourough at approximately three in the morning. It was supposed to be an easy kill, quick and clean, and it had gone to shit the moment the boyfriend had stepped out of the bathroom and Roxas had turned on his partner. The silver-haired man by the door pulls out a knife as well, and Axel starts to get a nasty feeling in his gut. "Roxas," he says again, voice strained now.

Roxas doesn't reply, choosing instead to look at Sora, and Axel catches the way they have the same eyes, same nose, same _face_ , and he gets it now, why Roxas refused to let him even see the file, why he was so insistent that he had to be the one.

The man from the door pads over, bare feet silent against carpet, and Axel watches them whisper quietly, Sora gesturing in tight, quick motions, and Roxas shaking his head hard. Its silent, other than the low conversation at the opposite end of the room, and Axel wonders if he can make it out the window with minimal damage.

It's Sora who speaks, while Roxas hangs back in the shadows and glares. "So, you're Axel?"

The redhead nods quickly, eying the sword Sora still holds in his hand, who laughs and sets it on the bed after noticing the other's glance. "Yeah," he hesitates, glancing out the window one more time. "I'm Axel."

"I'm Sora, this is Riku, and that's my brother," Sora replies, cheerful for having been woken at three in the morning by murderers. "And we have a problem, Axel, 'cause three out of four in this room would kind of like to keep everyone in here alive, ok? So you have a choice. Forget you were here, tell them we're dead back at wherever you came from, or we can dump your body in the river."

It takes Axel three seconds to think it over, and only five to wholeheartedly agree to whatever they want. He pretends not to notice Roxas's look of relief, even as his own lips curl up into a smile.

It takes all four of them half an hour to pack up the entire house, and Axel isn't surprised that they're all prepared for something like this. Neither Sora or Roxas bothers to explain, though Riku mutters something about a gang, and Axel chooses not to ask. Roxas drives his brother and his boyfriend to the airport while Axel sits in the front with him, and they leave them there an hour after their supposed murder.

Roxas is silent on the drive back to Organization Thirteen, and Axel stops him outside the door, knuckles white on the younger man's shoulder. "You realize that they could kill us over this?"

"Not if you don't tell, Axel," Roxas rolls his eyes, exasperated and tired. "Are you going to tell? Because we both know I'll be the only one to take the fall if you talk."

Roxas is gone by the time Axel answers, whispering a soft 'no' to the door.

* * *

Roxas kisses Axel for the first time while they're standing over a man tied to a chair. It's a quick peck on the lips, right before he pulls the trigger of his gun, and Axel smiles down at the guy bleeding from a bullet to the head because they may be ten kinds of fucked up but they could be fucked up together.

* * *

They're sent to go after a young girl named Kairi, who has hair almost as red as Axel's and pretty blue eyes. She lives in a nice suburb in the middle of Florida, in a two-bedroom home complete with white picket fence.

Axel doesn't blink as he helps Roxas throw pig's blood about the living room, and he nods as Kairi boards a bus bound to who-knows-where. He just smiles, and Roxas smiles back, and they burn Kairi's file in the same fire they burn the dead body of a homeless man, taking pictures to bring back home for the report.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Axel doesn't even raise his head, just motions Roxas further into his room, then to close the door. "What?"

"I said," Roxas repeats, slow and soft. "I'm leaving. Soon."

Axel sits up on his bed at that, uncrossing his legs, sliding his glasses atop his hair. "You can't leave, Roxas, you can't just leave," He insists, fingers tightening around the cover of the book he's holding. It's a book of fairy tales, Roxas sees, and Axel sets it aside, cover down. "You don't just leave the Organization, Roxas," Axel tries again.

"Too bad, because I am." Roxas leans against the wall, arms crossed, eyes narrowed while he taps a beat against his upper arm. "I want you to come with me."

Axel's already shaking his head before he finishes, and Roxas tightens his grip on his arms. He leaves Axel alone in his room, head still shaking.

* * *

They don't talk for a week, and the first word Axel speaks to Roxas is a soft 'ok' while they eat dinner. Larxene whips her head around, eyes narrowed, but neither man glances at her, and she returns to her plate.

Roxas smiles.

* * *

Roxas leaves eleven months after he joins Organization Thirteen. During that time, he completed seventy-seven missions, which totaled up to eighty-seven murders, an impressive record for someone who didn't even last a year.

When he leaves, Roxas confronts number VIII of the Organization, a man by the name of Axel, who is murdered in the ensuing fight. No body is found but by the amount of blood left in the alleyway behind a local bar where the two were last seen, it would have been impossible for the man to have been left alive.

Airports and borders are put on watch, but no one notices a short black-haired man who boards a plane to Europe with his companion, a tall, lanky blond who looks very disgruntled, and whose roots still hold a tint of fire-red. They leave from an airport in central France, and the names on their passports prove to be fake.

Roxas is never heard from again, and if Organization Thirteen is brought down three weeks later by a redhead who resembles Axel, a silver-haired man, and a brunet that looks remarkably like Roxas, well, no one really minds that much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a thirty day challenge that I never completed because I'm terrible, but I honestly love this prompt and decided to post it as a stand-alone! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
